Let me Go
by Ary Valentine
Summary: "Me encantaría que no fueras mi amiga, pues así podría lastimarte y botarte como a una basura más, pero creo que me agrada el reciclaje. Sin embargo todo es una fantasía, esa fue tu respuesta cuando te dije que me interesabas, no puedo aborrecerte aunque tú me pagues con egoísmo y escondas en lo más recóndito de tus memorias la historia que compartimos." ¡Shake!
1. Él no es cualquier persona

_**N/a: Hola gente hermosa de FF, traigo un nuevo proyecto, un fic cortito, pero intenso… sé que ya tengo dos fics que actualizar, pero este proyecto llevaba tiempo reposando en mi pendrive, mi loca obsesión por Jake Muller me inspiró para realizar este nuevo trabajo y de corazón espero les guste.**_

"_**Let me Go"**_

_**Capítulo uno: **_Él no es cualquier persona.

_Soy un cobarde, un patético, un ser insignificante merecedor de cada uno de mis castigos, ¡está bien! me gané tu desprecio; lo sé, pero me rehúso a no verte… no me impidas admirarte, olerte, tocarte y sentirte. Simplemente no, no lo acepto, no lo digiero. Has construido una barrera de hierro y secundaste a eso implantando una especie de muralla China entre ambos, cruelmente sé que en parte contribuí en su construcción, incrusté los clavos en mis propias extremidades y finalmente terminé crucificándome. Debes pensar que soy estúpido porque a pesar de todo el daño recibido me sigo arrastrando y como un vagabundo recojo pedazo a pedazo los escombros que permanecen esparcidos en el asfalto, que por supuesto no existe, cuando se trata de nosotros todo es una jodida metáfora. Quise ser arquitecto de una gran proyección… iba a ser la más linda de todas las ilusiones que un tipo como yo podía aspirar, pero hice mal mi labor, finalmente la infraestructura se derrumbó. Siempre cometo errores, seguramente Albert Wesker me diría que soy un bueno para nada y probablemente el muy maldito tendría razón._

_Lo siento, no sé qué más puedo argumentar…_

_Lo siento tanto, súper chica._

_Espera, es injusto ¡demonios, lo es!. No lo eludiré aunque digas que ya es tarde para remediarlo, siempre hay una oportunidad ¿en serio vas a permitir que esto se terminé en un ordinario "lo siento"?_

_Con pesar sé que lo harás, ya que he quebrantado lo mejor que había obtenido y cuidado en toda la miserable vida a la cual he sido destinado. Eras mi tesoro, mía, mía, ¡mía!, tu alma me pertenecía ningún idiota debía descubrirte sólo yo tenía ese derecho, ¡maldición!... por más que me empecino en juntar los trozos de lo fallido se vuelven a caer, resbalan de mis dedos, se escurren igual que mis emociones y el ahínco que mantenía por llevar a cabo la reconstrucción._

_Eso no influye, intentaré ser optimista me seguiré aferrando a ti y a los recuerdos pese a que éstos se desmoronen una y otra vez, pero ¿por qué no hay resultados favorables si no me doy por vencido? mis heridas sangran, mis pies no caminan, nada funcionará ni en ti, ni en mi…ya estamos rotos._

_¡Hey, escucha!, no pretendo ser un santo, ni mucho menos la victima; sólo reflexiono porque quiero saber cuál fue el error que nos dejó a medio camino. Sabes que el peso de este tormento lo acarreamos en equipo, fueron cuatro manos, mujer ¡vamos!, erradamente dices que únicamente fueron las mías, lamentablemente tengo malas noticias, los detectives también descubrieron tus huellas en la escena del crimen._

_Hablando seriamente, estoy harto, exhausto y sin fuerzas de continuar así… las ganas que sentía por renacer esto se comienzan a debilitar abruptamente al recibir un puñetazo de soledad me pregunto:_

_¿Por qué debo batallar solo?_

_Quisiera oír tu respuesta, pero no me atrevo ni siquiera a dar un paso más hacia tu puerta, aquí me quedo como una estatua, inerte, frío y sin vida. Desearía ser valiente y gritarte que te odio, mataría porque lo último fuese cierto, sueño con no haberme enamorado de esta forma, duele bastante y no tengo deseos de ser un masoquista. Me encantaría que no fueras mi amiga, pues así podría lastimarte y botarte como a una basura más, pero creo que me agrada el reciclaje. Sin embargo todo es una fantasía, esa fue tu respuesta cuando te dije que me interesabas, no puedo aborrecerte aunque tú me pagues con egoísmo y escondas en lo más recóndito de tus memorias la historia que compartimos._

_De igual modo eres tacaña, sólo te salvas a ti misma, dime ¿qué hay de mi, qué hay de nosotros?, creí que sólo nos teníamos el uno y el otro._

_Veo como esas preguntas vuelan en la atmosfera tóxica en la que estoy sumergido, ¡qué se vayan lejos!, de igual modo eran tormentosas y permanecían en el limbo infinito de la contestación que nunca llegaría, veo que así seguiré mientras tus señales sean nulas. Sí, claramente así será._

_Todavía hay algo que no entiendo, estoy aturdido es incomprensible la finalidad con la cual me pediste que te amara por siempre, ¿por qué motivo me hiciste jurar en vano?, prometí quedarme a tu lado y a cambio recibí ser marginado de tu mundo, sencillamente mandaste todo al diablo._

_Ahora… lo único que harás será proclamar tu libertad, que irónico… tu utopía es que te deje ir, a oídos ajenos se oye interesante, más no a los míos._

_No eres tú quien merece ser desencadenada, esta vez yo debo escapar, tomar la oportunidad que me ofreces y huir de ti…_

_¿Cómo llegué a esa contradictoria conclusión?_

_Ni yo mismo soy capaz de entender lo que me provocas, no quiero creer que fuimos parte de una falsedad o un cuento novelesco, aunque estoy asumiendo dolorosamente que en efecto: los ángeles también mienten y con sinceridad te diré que eso me hará perder la cabeza._

_¿Quién diría que debía desconfiar de tu inocencia?_

_A final de cuentas es lo más dañino y letal que tienes y manejas._

_¡Maldita mentirosa!, contigo todo varía sin previo aviso._

_Probablemente nunca merecí tenerte, soy un pecador y no puedo culpar a nadie por ello, tampoco a mi padre. Pensándolo mejor, si existe una remota posibilidad de cambiarlo, Sherry por favor no me lo hagas saber._

Jake retrocedió sin meditar sus pasos, la desesperación le recorrió todo el cerebro, su sangre parecía congelada quería correr y abandonar ese pasillo eterno que ahora resultaba sumamente tétrico, su mente susurraba paulatinamente que nada debía hacer en ese lugar debía irse cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ese raciocinio, lo esperanzaba la idea de ser escuchado una vez más por ella, aquello actuaba como el responsable de su inmovilidad, simbólicamente apreciaba unas manos extrañas que lo tomaban por los tobillos y le impedían escapar, sonaba ingenuo, pero aún guardaba la ilusión de tener una nueva oportunidad.

Observó su mano izquierda, aún permanecía empuñada… había manifestado la intención de golpear a su puerta y exigirle que abriera, alzó el brazo en más de una ocasión, sin embargo la acción quedó inconclusa siendo fidedignamente un simple ademán. Sus fuerzas emocionales no parecían ser suficientes para juntar valor y llamarle. Estar dañado a nivel psicológico podía ser mucho más grave que padecer un par de lesiones físicas, el mercenario podía corroborarlo a través de la voz de la experiencia.

Dio un pequeño brinco asustado al momento en que su espalda impactó con la firme pared del apartamento que tenía detrás, Jake siempre creyó que un ser humano se componía de su cuerpo y la mente, obviamente ambos factores debían trabajar a la par, pero como él era el resultado bizarro de sus progenitores creía fielmente que su mente y cuerpo no podían trabajar en equipo. Se deslizó lentamente a través del muro y cayó sentado sobre las frías baldosas de color café, flexionó una de sus rodillas y apoyó el brazo sobre ésta pensando en lo pequeño y menesteroso que debía verse allí, Sherry estaba a escasos metros de distancia, tan sólo eran separados por una estúpida puerta, de pronto ese simple objeto se tornaba en el peor de sus enemigos.

Tragó saliva al oír uno de los pestillos, aunque con las malas pasadas que le jugaba el destino últimamente, de seguro se abriría la puerta de otro apartamento, bajó la mirada decepcionado y convencido de esa idea, pero cuando el pomo del apartamento "665" comenzó a girar, Jake comprendió lo que estaba por suceder. Todo el tiempo volvía a detenerse cuando la figura delgada y diminuta de Sherry Birkin hacía presencia; ahí estaba otra vez, ella y todo ese conjunto de maravillosas cualidades de las cuales no se podía desligar. Su traicionera, pero hermosa expresión dulce no evitó el asombro, con aquellos orbes azules fijos en su mirada se le hacía imposible hablar, contactaron profundamente no diciendo nada, pero a la vez vociferándolo todo. La integrante de la D.S.O se aproximó a él, su corazón se contrajo al verlo así a causa de todo lo sucedido en un año, si Muller había sufrido, ella tampoco habría corrido con mejor suerte, el daño era mutuo. Se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas flectadas.

- Me alegra verte, a pesar de todo… - Jake no reprimió una sutil carcajada sarcástica, ladeó el rostro mirándola con fijeza.

- Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. – Respondió.

_**Hace aproximadamente doce meses**__._

Ya todo había llegado a su fin, lo habían logrado… finalmente podía decir con seguridad que el virus C estaba controlado, por ahora nada más debía hacer en China. Observó el reporte sobre Jake Muller en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, llevaba una considerable cantidad de minutos contemplando esas letras que ella misma había escrito y de vez en cuando inconscientemente se le escapaba un esbozo de sonrisa melancólico, lo extrañaría; indudablemente lo haría, consigo misma podía reconocerlo abiertamente. Ese chico carismático, poco amable y algo arisco era una mina de oro, un mineral en bruto que tan sólo requería ser pulido, Sherry frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta del rubro que tomaban sus pensamientos, él ya no debía formar parte de sus análisis internos, bajó la delgada pantalla del laptop percibiendo una variada mezcla de emociones, todas ellas se acoplaban en su pecho confundiéndola por completo y entonces asimiló lo irrefutable, probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver.

La azafata se acercó a ella y le hizo entrega de una taza de café, con un gesto amable recibió el pedido que había realizado hace unos minutos, dio el primer sorbo y captó la alerta de mensaje en su comunicador, sin titubeos sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro leyó ese breve mensaje al reconocer quien era su emisor.

"_Al final sólo les he pedido 50 dólares" _

Relajó sus hombros de inmediato y recargó cómodamente su espalda en el respaldo del asiento que gratamente ocupaba en el avión, su gesto risueño se ensanchó, Jake no podía ser un cerdo codicioso… se sintió orgullosa de corroborarlo, quizás muy pronto tendría excusas suficientes para topárselo en alguna misión, posó la vista en la ventana perdiéndose en las amplias nubes del cielo, de hace tiempo que no sentía una sensación tan agradable con sólo pensar en una persona. Ya no estaba sola, al menos no espiritualmente.

….

Aún mantenía los dedos en el comunicador, no entendía las razones de su estadía en ese sitio, viendo como se alejaba ese avión, era un tonto pretendiendo ser el galán enamorado despidiendo a la damisela de su odisea, nada obtenía enviando ese mensaje, de todas maneras nunca más la volvería a ver. Rápidamente guardó el aparato tecnológico en su bolsillo trasero, puso en marcha su moto, él tenía trabajo que realizar no podía perder el tiempo con asuntos absurdos como esos.

…

En cuanto Sherry habría puesto un pie en Washington recibió una llamada de Hunnigan solicitando su presencia en las dependencias de la casa blanca, claramente la orden de su superior no había sido bien recibida por la rubia, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a su hogar y descansar, su estado físico y anímico lo pedían a gritos, bufó irritada y a regañadientes le comunicó al taxista que la llevara al punto de encuentro en donde la recogería un móvil privado de la DSO. Al abordar el vehiculo de color negro y vidrios polarizados no hizo más que recibir un insípido saludo del agente que lo conducía, éste no le dijo el motivo por el cual requerían de su pronta llegada, de todas formas la de orbes azules no indago el porqué de la situación, naturalmente imaginaba que le harían un interrogatorio de todo lo acontecido.

En la oficina el ritmo acelerado y los rostros estresados de los agentes y contactos principales de misiones no habían cambiado en nada, transitaban y se desplazaban sin tregua por cada rincón, hacían llamadas, cargaban pesadas carpetas llenas de documentos y ninguno había sido capaz de acercarse a ella y brindarle un saludo de bienvenida. Aunque lo comprendía, la muerte del presidente y la reciente tragedia sucedida en importantes ciudades del mundo era motivo suficiente para que todos actuaran así.

- Hasta que al fin llegas – pronunció Ingrid a sus espaldas, Sherry se volteó mirándola sin entender.

- De hecho ni siquiera he pasado a mi apartamento por venir aquí cuanto antes, por cierto, también me alegro de verte con vida.

La mujer de anteojos esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario cargado de sarcasmo, se aproximó a ella y la estrechó en un calido abrazo, la hija de William Birkin correspondió a la muestra de afecto cariñosamente.

- Leon te está contagiando con esos comentarios.

- Sólo un poco – respondió separándose del abrazo - ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- No te lo diré acá, ven vamos al despacho.

Sin protestas Sherry siguió el camino que la morena le indicaba, a estas alturas del día la inseguridad de la chica aumentaba en grandes pasos, la discreción y las reuniones que convocaba Ingrid nunca significaban buenas noticias. Se introdujeron en una estancia de amplio espacio, con una larga y extensa mesa en el medio, aparentemente hace poco se había llevado a cabo una junta en aquel lugar; las sillas desordenadas y los vasos de vidrio con el agua a medio llenar lo dejaban en claro. La joven alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta, Hunnigan suspiró agobiada llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Aún falta que llegue alguien – musitó en voz baja. – Demonios tengo una jaqueca – se quejó.

- Yo padeceré una migraña si no me dices por qué motivo estoy aquí.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, ambas féminas giraron el rostro para contemplar al recién llegado.

- No quería llegar tarde, lo siento… estaba hablando con una vieja amiga – se justificó mostrando su celular. – Sherry,¿qué tal el viaje? – la muchacha se encogió de hombros dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No sé Leon, pero al menos estoy segura de que me veo mejor que tú e Ingrid juntos. – el rubio cenizo enarcó una ceja.

- Siempre tan amable – contestó irónico. – Sigo siendo tan atractivo como de costumbre, sólo estoy cansado, ¿verdad Ingrid?

- Claro que no – masculló la mencionada - ¿Me pregunto si alguna mujer en alguna ocasión te habrá rechazado?, tienes el ego más alto que el monte Everest.

- Por supuesto que no – refutó con obviedad, Sherry liberó una carcajada burlesca.

- A Leon lo rechazan todo el tiempo. – el agente la fulminó con una mirada fugaz. – Se los digo en verdad chicos… ¿se han visto a un espejo?, dejen de trabajar aunque sea un día. – Argumento la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas. El ex policía de Raccoon city se unió a la joven posesionándose a su lado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, me encantaría irme de vacaciones, pero el deber nos llama,¿querías ser agente, no? – ella asintió mientras Leon le entregaba unas hojas, los ojos azules de Sherry se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido de dichos papeles.

- Pe… pero creí que ya se había acabado – murmuró impactada.

En el documento se detallaban las áreas de Europa y el resto del mundo que aún permanecían siendo victimas del virus C. Kennedy negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo terminamos una parte, al menos ya pasamos lo peor, pero aún hay varios condados que no están limpios en su totalidad. – Posó una mano en su hombro paternalmente – Pequeña, así es siempre… el trabajo nunca está listo en menos de cinco meses. – Sherry dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y recargó la cabeza sobre ésta.

- ¿Y cuál es mi aporte en todo esto? – Hunnigan y Leon se miraron dudosos. Levantó su rostro al no encontrar respuesta verbal. - ¿Se quedaron mudos?

- Jake Muller – fue todo lo dicho por la morena, la más joven percibió una extraña presión en el corazón, el simple hecho de oír su nombre remecía toda su estabilidad personal. Iba hablar, pero no consiguió argumentar nada razonable. – Verás, necesitamos que ese chico se una a la causa, una razón es evidente; su sangre y la segunda es que tiene facultades para ser uno más de nosotros. Leon me habló de todo lo que hizo por ti y a juzgar por lo que tú misma escribiste en su informe puedo concluir que es verdad. No es una mala persona y creemos que eres la más indicada para convencerlo de esto.

Sherry se puso de pie revolviendo su corta cabellera con ambas manos, comenzó a caminar en círculos de manera nerviosa.

- Déjenme ver si entiendo, quieren que vaya donde Jake y le diga "Hey, el gobierno te quiere como uno más de sus agentes y de paso harán millones de experimentos con tu sangre, serás uno más de sus esclavos, ¡Vamos, únete! Será genial" – frunció el ceño enfadada y los miró seriamente – No voy a permitir que hagan con él lo mismo que me hicieron. Lo siento, no puedo arrástralo a algo que no le hará bien.

- Nadie le hará daño – replicó el rubio, entrecerró levemente sus ojos. - ¿Desde cuándo sientes tanta preocupación por las personas que requerimos en las misiones? – Sherry se ruborizó apartando la vista a cualquier lado menos en dirección a ellos.

- Él no es cualquier persona…

- Muy romántico, Birkin… pero lo necesitamos y no te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden de nuestros superiores, convence a Jake Muller por las buenas o de lo contario van a recurrir a otros métodos, tú sabes que no es un juego. Si el hijo de Wesker de verdad te importa deberías irte mañana mismo en su búsqueda. – Sentenció Hunnigan, le entregó una pequeña tarjeta - Ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber de su localidad.

Sin más explicaciones, Ingrid abandonó el despacho, el silencio se hizo presente, la rubia permanecía con la vista en aquella tarjeta diminuta, las contradicciones la anegaron, aunque estuvieses contra su moral debía dirigirse en su búsqueda, no tenía alternativas y el mundo tampoco. Liberó una bocanada de aire guardando el objeto que Hunnigan le había dado.

- Quiero declarar ante un testigo que estoy haciendo esto por obligación, porque sencillamente debo hacerlo – Leon asintió ante sus palabras.

- Prometo que no olvidaré esta declaración, pero te faltó agregarle un detalle importante. – La joven realizó un gesto de desconcierto. – Olvidaste decir que te encanta Jake Muller.

Ella no contestó nada sólo se limitó a pulverizarlo con la mirada, el agente abandonó el lugar sonriendo triunfante.

_**Primer capítulo breve, pero sólo es una introducción, prometo que el segundo será más largo. Las actualizaciones serán cada semana.**_

_**Mil gracias por leer! y Mil millones más de gracias a quienes comenten! Así me animo a continuar con este fic, creo que faltan historias de esta gran pareja.**_

_**Abrazototes de Oso a todos! Y nos leemos pronto**_!


	2. De súper chica a vecina del diablo

_**N/A: Quería actualizar antes, pero siempre me surge algo que hacer o me distraigo con otras cosas xD, perdón ñ_ñ**_

_**Gracias a: M Bidden, Vidian (hermanita de cabellera te adoro), anamariaeugenia, Clauu, Sarah Hudson (te amo tonta), mire 2006 (Mami querida), Yuna – Tidus - Love, Addie Redfield, Pamela (amiga linda), Rin Redfield (sister querida), AdrianaSnapeHouse (me haces un honor al leerme, hermosa), UnaLocaCleonista y Jill Filth (amo con toda mi alma tus reviews, eres la mejor).**_

_**Capítulo Dos: De súper chica a vecina del diablo.**_

Bien, no debía ser tan difícil pararse frente a él y proponerle unirse a las filas de la DSO, no, claro que no… ya lo conocía y Jake a ella, hace unos cuantos días corrían por mantener a salvo sus vidas; lo hacían juntos, batallando de la mano y trabajando como un equipo, por lo cual, Sherry deducía que el joven mercenario debía guardar un ápice de consideración hacia su persona.

Suspiró pesimista mientras veía el reflejo que le devolvía el empañado espejo. Bajó la cabeza e intentó controlar su neurosis, ni siquiera el baño de espuma que acababa de darse la ayudó a relajarse.

- Te detesto, Muller – expresó mirándose así misma. – Mira lo patética que soy por tu culpa.

¿Qué clase de misión le había otorgado el gobierno?, a simple vista sonaba sencilla, pero en el fondo no lo era, ellos ignoraban las sensaciones que Muller le provocaba, y aquel detalle podría resultar ser el talón de Aquiles para todos, Sherry quisiera hacer lo mismo…estar completamente ajena a lo que sentía, pero se le hacía imposible cada vez que lo intentaba llegaban como un bombardeo de imágenes los momentos que habían compartido, en Lanshiang, la cabaña y por todo el recorrido complementario. En las últimas horas quitarlo de sus pensamientos parecía imposible e incontrolable, su sólo nombre era el impulso para viajar y revivir el peculiar color de sus ojos, sus actitudes irónicas y a veces grotescas, pero la calidez que se sentía estando a su lado era el recuerdo que más la perseguía. _"maldición, Jake… te estoy dejando ir muy lejos"_, pensó afligida., odiaba ser melosa. Apostaría su vida a que él ya seguía su camino por sí solo y no se quedaba pausado por ilusiones infantiles.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, sus divagaciones estaban dirigiéndose a un destino poco alentador, sacó una pequeña crema hidratante, untó un poco en sus dedos y comenzó a esparcirla por sus mejillas preguntándose internamente por qué razón; Leon estaba de acuerdo con el plan de traer hasta Estados Unidos al hijo del escalofriante Albert Wesker, no solía ser normal que él tomase esa clase de decisiones, considerando que el ex miembro de RPD había sido el principal opositor a que ella ejerciera un cargo de agente gubernamental. También rondaba por su mente la interrogante de que si la B.S.A.A estaría al tanto de esta novedosa e incierta opción de incluir a Jake en la causa.

- Jake, te necesitamos – ensayó aún viéndose en el espejo, frunció ambas cejas al notar su falsa actuación. Imaginó al chico riéndose de aquello y liberó un chirrido de frustración. – Esto no va a funcionar. – Dejó salir con aire melancólico.

.

.

.

.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había rodado por el suelo, la capa de polvo levantada no sólo inhibía su vista, sino también sus razonamientos, en ese instante su único enfoque era salir de allí cuanto antes, y si tenía suerte de una sola pieza. Gracias a una muralla de adobe pudo detener la travesía involuntaria que realizaba su cuerpo, apoyando las manos sobre el muro consiguió volver a ponerse de pie, una gota de sangre se deslizó a través de sus dedos, al instante estudió las palmas de sus manos y corroboró lo que intuía, sus extremidades estaban lastimadas por el roce que debió aplicar al intentar detener la caída que ocasionó la reciente explosión que él mismo detonó.

- Mierda – espetó cerrando los ojos, dolía como los mil demonios, aquella lesión le incapacitaría para utilizar ciertas armas. Maldijo el momento en que olvidó sus guantes. Cortó un pedazo de su camiseta y con dificultad lo envolvió en la mano más lastimada.

Su respiración era entrecortada y acelerada, captó el temblor de sus piernas y el frío sudor que recorría su espalda, decidió calmarse un poco, el alterarse no lo conduciría a nada bueno. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y la exhaló lentamente buscando relajación, tal cual como le habían enseñado en sus días como mercenario.

Utilizando la pared como escudo, Jake echó un vistazo de soslayo, aparentemente sus enemigos habían caído, las granadas nunca fallaban… esbozó una sonrisa.

- Hijos de puta – susurró complacido.

Desde que se había despedido de Sherry que sus días no conseguían hallar la paz, unos tipos extraños de elegante vestimenta y al parecer controlados por una especie de plaga se habían encargado de arruinar su semana. No le sorprendía tampoco, su sangre era ilimitada por ahora, no tenía hijos, al menos que él supiera y su progenitor estaba benditamente muerto. No era inusual que quisieran su líquido vital, o sencillamente los líderes terroristas manifestaran su deseo por deshacerse de él, en vista de que arruinaba codiciosos planes.

Caminó cojeando levemente, advirtió su motocicleta y rápidamente según lo que sus pies le permitían, se dirigió en su dirección. Nunca creyó que la persona que anhelaba eliminarlo lo siguiera hasta un pueblo desconocido de no más de ciento veinticinco habitantes, localidad a la cual había llegado gracias al pedido de auxilio de un niño. Aún no entendía cómo es que ese mocoso se habría conseguido su dirección y le habría enviado una carta pidiendo ayuda, pero era más intrigante que lo escogiera a él como héroe y no al idiota de Redfield o al tipo bonito con aspecto de playboy que trabaja para el gobierno americano. En cuanto Jake recibió el mensaje, no lo dudó y se dirigió a desmantelar el supuesto laboratorio de experimentación que querían levantar en esa pobre y defectuosa población, estaba claro que los muy bastardos sólo buscaban conejillos de india. Cuando llegó respaldó con sus propios ojos la presencia de ciertas B.O.W.S y del pánico que ya anegaba a las personas, para su suerte aún la propagación no era peligrosa, la gente estaba oculta, pero eso definitivamente no duraría por siempre.

Se reunió con el muchachito en una de las desaliñadas viviendas, Muller suspiró cuando vio las condiciones de vida en las cuales habitan aquellas personas.

- Y yo que creía que mi casa era un basurero – musitó recordando que la destartalada construcción ni siquiera tenía baldosas o algo que simulara ser un "suelo".

Luego de aquello se habría desatado una especie de infierno en ese lugar, su pellejo pendió de un hilo en más de alguna ocasión, pero poco le importaba, ya que a cambio había recibido la mejor paga de su vida.

Una simple, pero exquisita manzana roja.

Ser un buen samaritano no era tan malo después de todo, se había ablandado luego de pasar mucho tiempo con Sherry, la odiaba por eso, por haberlo cambiado y por no estar presente para ver sus resultados.

- Marica. – Se molestó al tiempo en que notó el fundamento de sus análisis.

Se subió a la moto poniéndola en marcha velozmente, la luz solar todavía no se desvanecía y lo agradecía, eso favorecía su huida, de seguro enviarían a otra docena de sus depredadores y no quería exponer por más tiempo a los sobrevivientes del pueblo. A medida que conducía percibió el nudo que se formó en su estomago al mirar las paredes de las casas llenas de sangre oscura y seca, restos de carne podrida y por supuesto el número considerable de cadáveres en pleno estado de descomposición que se encontraban tendidos en la tierra, puesto que el paisaje carecía de asfalto y calles urbanizadas. Ahora la rabia se apoderó de sus pensamientos, las pocas personas que deberían haber conseguido salir a salvo lo más probable sería que fallecieran por alguna enfermedad provocada por las diferentes infecciones que se generarían. Aceleró su marcha sumamente enfurecido. Tenía resentimiento contra sí mismo, contra hombres como su padre y contra todo aquel que osara contribuir a la destrucción de la humanidad, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, únicamente lo que estaba a su alcance, y sintió una avalancha de impotencia por saber que estaba completamente solo.

.

.

.

.

El celular de Leon Kennedy comenzó a sonar, el agente le dedicó una mirada fría al aparato comunicativo que reposaba sobre su escritorio, vio que el número que intentaba comunicarse era desconocido y optó por ignorarlo, ese día no estaba de ánimos para responder a un llamado inútil, o a una broma de sus sobrinas, como constantemente sucedía. Había estado trabajando durante toda la noche y las ojeras de su rostro ennegrecían aún más su semblante deprimido, pero como meta personal y a la vez un desafío propio, se habría propuesto no pensar en Ada ni en lo ocurrido con el presidente, ni con todas las barbaridades acontecidas en el último periodo de su existencia. Ni tampoco iría a un psicólogo por más que Hunnigan se lo habría recomendado o insistiese.

Terminó de redactar el último de los informes de la misión en compañía de Helena Harper, la cual, actualmente disfrutaba de unos gratos días de descanso, aunque el rubio dudaba ampliamente de que lo estuviese haciendo, había perdido a su hermana a final de cuentas. Guardó el documento e inmediatamente lo trasladó a su comunicador personal, era información privada que debía ser resguardada con su vida de ser necesario.

Bebió el resto que quedaba de su amargo café y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz dejando caer su espalda en la cómoda silla de cuero negro que decoraba su despacho, una queja se escapó de sus labios, las heridas y el paso de la locura que Simmons había desatado se dejó manifestar en su cuerpo, evidentemente sus malestares físicos no sanaban del todo y él optaba por dejarlo en silencio, estar en un hospital era sumamente aburrido. Sonrió al sentir el peso de los años sobre su cuerpo.

Una alerta de mensaje en su móvil lo sacó de sus cuestionamientos. Tomó el objetó y abrió el dichoso mensaje, volvió a sonreír al ver el nombre de la remitente.

"_¿En tu departamento o en el mío?"_

No pudo evitar la excitación al leer esas simples palabras que no tenían nada de puras e inocentes, él lo sabía muy bien, esa mujer era tremenda en todos los sentidos. Al instante envío su respuesta.

"_En el mío esta vez y lleva las de color rojo"_

Unos breves toques en la puerta lo obligaron a regresar al mundo laboral, dejó su teléfono en la superficie de madera color caoba y fingió interés en lo que le mostraba la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Adelante – dijo con voz desganada.

Hunnigan entró cargando consigo el mismo rostro estresado, Kennedy enfocó sus orbes en ella y le dedicó una risa ladina, la morena le correspondió débilmente.

- Te ves horrible – mencionó él.

- Pues estamos a mano – devolvió Ingrid sentándose al frente de Leon. – Venía a informarte que Sherry ya llegó a Europa. – El agente abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez horriblemente preocupado.

- ¿Qué, ya la enviaron?, ¿tan pronto?, ¿sola?, ¿por qué? – indagó escandalizado. No dudaba de las capacidades de la chica, pero le molestaba el arrebatamiento impuesto al actuar que había utilizado la DSO.

- Kennedy, ella se protege bien, además va con refuerzos, si tiene problemas los llama y en menos de un parpadeo llegarán a su lado, ¿entiendes? – el hombre de orbes azulados destensó sus hombros. – Ahora lárgate y tomate el día antes de que me arrepienta. – Agregó, Leon iluminó su semblante y se incorporó de su asiento, se acercó a la mujer de anteojos y la estrechó en un abrazo. -¡Suéltame, Leon!, me pica tu barba. – Se quejaba y a la vez se lo intentaba quitar de encima.

- Te amo, Ingrid. – Agradeció liberándola, tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir.

- Yo no, y lo sabes. Te mantendré informado acerca de Birkin así que no llames cada cinco minutos.

.

.

.

.

Sherry había recibido las coordenadas exactas de la localidad en la que se encontraba Jake Muller, no pudo reprimir el asombro y el desconcierto al notar las verdaderas razones que llevaban al joven para estar en ese sitio, ¿estaba actuando por caridad acaso?, evidentemente aquel pueblo había sido una victima reciente del bioterrorismo y si él estaba allí de seguro era para ayudar, pero la pregunta era ¿a cambio de qué?, esta vez no tenía razones ni lazos emocionales para no cobrar dinero por su labor o tal vez, sencillamente había cambiado, o ella nunca lo había conocido realmente. Sacó su celular e inmediatamente intentó localizar con su GPS la presencia física del mercenario, la pantalla se encendió al instante en que sus dedos contactaron sobre ésta, como imagen le mostró una especie de punto azul que se dirigía a la salida más próxima de la pequeña comunidad. La rubia frunció el ceño, eso no estaba en sus planes.

- Maldición, ¿estás huyendo? – vociferó, comenzó un breve trote en dirección al vehículo que le habían facilitado.

No lo dejaría ir tan fácil, primero debía escuchar todo lo que iba a decirle, incluyendo las preguntas capciosas. Aceleró lo más rápido que daba el auto y emprendió destino hasta él. Estaba dispuesta a jugar al gato y al ratón…

…..

El camino del joven de orbes grisáceos se vio malditamente interrumpido, una granada o algo parecido cayó en su dirección, la sustancia que desprendía esa cosa lo cegó por completo, como era de esperarse un agudo pitido se hizo audible provocando que el equilibrio de Jake por permanecer en la motocicleta se hiciera cada vez más mínimo, en pocos segundos su cuerpo impactó de manera brutal con el suelo, el dolor que había en sus manos heridas llegaba a tal punto critico que Jake casi no tenía sensibilidad, varios de sus huesos crujieron con la abrupta caída, al parecer su hombro había salido de su respectivo lugar y no le extrañaba que algún órgano interno estuviese dañado, el sabor metálico en su boca y la sangre que caía de su frente eran indicios severos de que estaba completamente jodido.

Un nuevo error, se maldijo por ser tan iluso y más todavía por continuar consciente, el condado debía estar plagado de aquellos malditos que tenían como misión hacerlo desaparecer. Tosió un poco, la nube de polvo que se había levantado a causa de su inusual bajada de la motocicleta era bastante abundante. Abrió débilmente un ojo y visualizó con obstáculo que su medio de transporte había llegado a parar a varios metros de él, intentó pararse, pero el malestar de todas sus extremidades se lo hizo imposible, victima de la gravedad volvió a impactar contra el piso. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, el ser preso por la plaga llevaba plasmada en el rostro una sonrisa psicópata y sus orbes emitían un leve destello rojizo, las dudas por conocer la clase de virus o lo que fuese que dominase a ese hombre crecieron, quizás ya habían aplicado algunas variaciones en el "C", tampoco le importaba ese detalle, de igual modo iba a morir. En ese instante soñaba con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido el don o la capacidad extraña de Sherry para regenerarse.

Sherry…

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos instantes?

El tipo de dudosa procedencia se detuvo frente a él, desenfundó una pistola y no titubeó en colocarla en su cabeza, el muchacho sonrió arrogante.

- No soy tan fácil de vencer, Terminator.

Sin saber muy bien de dónde provenían sus fuerzas, Jake golpeó el brazo del individuó desviándolo de su objetivo, el arma llegó a para lejos, la acción había sido demasiada veloz, ni siquiera él tenía la mínima idea de cómo se había zafado. Aunque el movimiento rebelde no le resultaría gratis, las manos del hombre lo tomaron sin piedad alguna ejerciendo un asfixiante agarre en su cuello, quiso darle una patada, pero su oponente la neutralizó sin problemas, notó como su vista se empezaba a nublar y los latidos cardiacos se hacían más leves y el aire más escaso, pero lo que no pudo advertir fue en qué momento su rostro se empapó de sangre y el talle de aquel destructor cayó sin contemplación sobre su enmarañado cuerpo.

Al instante se quitó los restos sin vida de su enemigo, lo aventó a un lado notando que una bala había atravesado su cráneo, levantó las pupilas buscando a su salvador, pestañeó varias veces sin evadir el gesto estupefacto que se había acrecentado en su semblante.

- ¿She… Sherry? – tartamudeó incrédulo, la joven inmediatamente se aproximó a él, se posicionó de cuclillas no sabiendo qué decir ni qué hacer al verle en ese estado, tenía ganas de llorar, pero tampoco tenía deseos de quedar como una inútil frente a sus ojos.

- Y yo que pensé que estabas huyendo. – Muller frunció el ceño cada vez más confuso con la situación.

- ¿Me estás custodiando otra vez, o qué? – indagó con dificultad, aún estaba recuperando el aire.

-Te lo diré pronto, ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí y llevarte con un medico.- Le tomó un hombro intentado estabilizar su postura, pero Jake se quejó liberando unos insultos. – Lo siento.

- Aguarda, no todos tenemos superpoderes – la rubia sonrió - no sé porqué, pero agradezco que estés acá… te debo una más.

- Sé como puedes pagarme este favor. – Sherry se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de aquel modo, claramente se pudo malinterpretar, Jake la observó con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte fue un nuevo quejido.

- Hazme un favor más ahora. – Ella asintió presintiendo que no sería nada bueno. – Ponme el hombro en su lugar.

La hija de William Birkin se puso de pie negando con la cabeza al tiempo en que le daba la espalda.

- ¿Estás loco, Muller?, no soportarás el dolor en ese estado, tienes una herida en la cabeza que no deja de sangrarte, te llevaré con un medico y no se habla más. – Comenzó a teclear un mensaje solicitando ayuda. – Además debemos irnos pronto de acá, podrían llegar más de esas cosas – argumentó apuntando el cadáver del hombre que ella había acabado.

- No soy ningún marica, puedo resistir el dolor y no necesito un medico.

- ¿Ah sí? – se burló la chica perteneciente a la DSO.

Testarudamente intentó reincorporarse, la fémina simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando que se diera cuenta por sí solo que no estaba en condiciones de ponerse en actitud altanera. Lo oyó refunfuñar por lo bajo y luego sólo sintió el ruido seco de un golpe, se giró y contempló el cuerpo inconsciente de Jake, se acercó a su rostro y le dio unas leves palmadas a sus mejillas, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

-Sigues igual que siempre. – Murmuró acariciando con ternura su mejilla. – Eso me agrada, no te imaginas cuánto te extrañé. – Declaró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

….

Todo era blanco y monótono, el estúpido ruido de una maquina monitoreando sus latidos cardiacos, resultaba ser la peor tortura de su vida, detestaba con toda su alma aquellos lugares, estar allí podría provocarle un colapso nervioso y una crisis depresiva a causa del estrés.

Sherry se las pagaría muy caras, esa testaruda no respetó su decisión, y aquello no le generaba gracia, no era un chico libre de antecedentes, ni un tipo vulgar y silvestre, para su desgracia o fortuna no era así, por lo que estar internado no le favorecía. Se miró los brazos buscando si le habían sacado sangre o algo por el estilo, se alivió al notar que no habían abusado de su perdida de consciencia y que su hombro ya estaba en su respectivo lugar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, la rubia de gestos dulces y ojos azules se adentró regalándole una sonrisa de saludo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Dónde estoy? – replicó con rudeza, ella reconoció ese tono de voz hastiado. Cuando no quería charlar iba directo al grano, clara señal de su mal carácter saliendo a la luz.

- Tranquilo, Jake… seguimos en Europa. – El joven enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Seguimos?, ¿íbamos a otro lado acaso?

El momento de la verdad estaba, sólo debía decirle la propuesta del gobierno y ya, era simple. Además Jake no era ningún tonto, por sus preguntas y su escaso intento de dialogar ya debía suponer el motivo y las razones de su visita.

- Quieren que te unas, pensándolo bien Y luego de lo que vi… creo que es lo mejor, allá estarás seguro, tu vida aquí está en constante peligro.

Ese argumento tenía peso, no lo podía negar, de todas maneras se sentía usado y desilusionado, claro… ella no estaría ahí sin alguna misión de por medio, a final de cuantas, ¿qué haría una cómoda norteamericana estadounidense como esa en un condado tan miserable de Europa?. Bajó la mirada enfocándose en sus manos, por lo menos sus lesiones estaban en mejor estado, flexionó los dedos y estudió sus uñas en un gesto pensativo muy propio de él, según Sherry, la cual permanecía nerviosa esperando su respuesta acompañada de sarcasmo,

- Quiero un salario superior al resto, yo acordaré el monto. – la chica abrió la boca anonada por lo que estaba oyendo. Simplemente algunas cosas no variaban, en momentos como ese olvidaba las mariposas en el estómago que le hacía sentir, resignada asintió con la cabeza y continuó escuchando las condiciones. – Y deduzco que a veces querrán mi sangre, ¿no?

- Lo más probable.

- Bueno, en ese caso aumentarán los ceros. – Sherry caminó hasta la cama de hospital y se sentó junto a él.

- Creí que habías cambiado, ¿siempre todo tiene que ser el dinero?

- Escucha, mujer maravilla…

- Creí que era Súper chica. – replicó molesta y ofendida.

- Es igual. – complementó realizando un gesto con su mano restándole importancia. – No pretendías que iba hacerlo gratis, si me voy a ir a otro continente necesito sustentarme – la sobreviviente a Raccoon city no contestó ni debatió, Muller tenía razón, aunque no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. - ¿Cuándo nos vamos, compañera?

….

Hunnigan recibió el correo de Sherry en donde detallaba lo sucedido con Jake en Europa y también sobre la respuesta y las condiciones que el joven había dado e impuesto. No le sorprendía de nada, la codicia se veía a diario en la casa blanca, además lo consideraba justo, tomando en cuenta de que la labor de Jake como agente iría más allá de lo normal. Debía informarle al actual encargado de seguridad nacional la noticia, que por cierto, era buena hasta el momento, el dinero no era problema… lo fundamental era poseer a Jake como un nuevo componente.

Leon ingresó a la oficina esa mañana con las mismas ojeras con las cuales la había abandonado, pero esta vez su expresión no era triste y su sonrisa había regresado. Ingrid se preguntaba qué era lo que lo traía así, además de sus constantes problemas existenciales y fracasos amorosos.

- Tienes aspecto de hombre depresivo, pero sin embargo no te ves triste. ¡Qué irónico! – pronunció a modo de saludo. Leon se detuvo delante de ella mirándola con fijeza.

- Exacto, no estoy triste, pero sí cansado… digamos que no tuve demasiado tiempo de dormir. – La morena entrecerró sus ojos intrigada.

- ¿Alguna clase de orgía montada en tu apartamento? – ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Cuándo te animaras a participar?, sabes que te deseo desde que tengo veintisiete años.

- ¿Con quién te estás acostando, Kennedy? – inquirió susurrando cerca de su oído, era normal para ambos bromear así, de todas maneras la pregunta iba en serio.

- Averígualo. – Respondió encaminándose a su escritorio.

- Antes de que te vayas, debes saber que hoy no estarás sentado todo el día.

- Un poco de acción, ya me hacía falta. – comentó entusiasta recibiendo la carpeta que Ingrid le entregaba, su entrecejo se juntó al momento en que leía. - ¿Es una broma?. – Ella negó con la cabeza – Hunnigan, te dije que no volvería a ser niñero con complejo de guardaespaldas.

- Misiones son misiones, sólo es un día, Leon.

-¿Y si la hija de este senador se enamora perdidamente de mi? – se ajustó los anteojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Lárgate!

….

Jake había salido en pocos días del recinto hospitalario, después de todo él también poseía una genética superior al resto, por lo cual su recuperación resultó bastante pronta, los "depredadores" como los llamaba no habían vuelto a molestar ni aparecer, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, considerando que así Sherry no estaría en peligro. Durante esos días habían charlado poco, el ex mercenario la evadía, quizás por miedo a desilusionarla o a ser desilusionado, no lo sabía con claridad, ni tampoco era un tópico que debiera preocuparlo de momento.

Al aceptar la propuesta de la DSO se le abrían más posibilidades de hallar una mejor calidad de vida, pero también se condenaba a vivir ligado con ellos, tampoco pretendía ser el jodido ratón de laboratorio que estaban buscando, su verdadero interés era obtener un poco de dinero, largarse cuando lo estimara optimo y por qué no, acercarse más a Sherry, pero lo último le estaba costando de sobremanera.

Al menos estaría unos días en su departamento hasta que consiguiera algo para él, la rubia no le permitió llegar a un hotel, cuando le ofreció hospedarlo Jake fingió indiferencia, en evidencia era lo que más le agradaría de llegar allá.

Un vehículo particular los recibió en el aeropuerto, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, definitivamente a los agentes les gustaba lo cómodo y refinado, el tipo que ayudó a Sherry parecía un mayordomo. En menos de una hora, estaban en el edificio en donde se ubicaba el apartamento de la joven. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, ella comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, estaba nerviosa… jamás imaginó que lo tendría de huésped a pocos días de haberle dicho "Adiós".

- Con tu carita de ángel nunca pensé que serías vecina del diablo – habló Jake divertido, Sherry dejó su tarea de buscar las dichosas llaves inconclusa y ladeó el rostro observándolo abrumada.

- ¿Qué?

¿Le había dicho que tenía cara de ángel?, tragó saliva sonrojándose un poco. El hijo de Wesker simplemente apuntó con su dedo el número de su apartamento "665", se regañó mentalmente por llevar todo lo que Jake le decía a otro plano, sintió que sus mejillas ardían aún más, pero era agradable manifestar aquellas sensaciones. Finalmente se rindió a las risas.

- Ten cuidado, a veces el diablo viene a visitarme – encontró el llavero y sin más rodeos abrió la puerta. Le hizo un gesto a Jake para que entrara. – Las damas primero – bromeó.

- Tampoco pretendía hacerme el galán – refutó introduciéndose en el hogar de su compañera de apocalipsis, la de cabello rubio sonrío, adoraba al hombre bruto que habitaba en Jake.

_**Espero les haya gustado, la próxima semana nos leemos! Y como siempre agradezco a todos por los reviews y por leer, pero a quien da su opinión mucho más ^^, ya que me alienta a seguir.**_

_**Quería recomendar un fic que estoy escribiendo en compañía de una gran persona y ya considerada mi amiga y hermana , sí, con la talentosa Vidian, nuestro fic se llama " 10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti", es un UA también de Residente evil, ojalá nos dejaran su opinión.**_

_**¡Abrazote de Oso!**_


End file.
